User talk:Pitcat
—The CBW Community Team ::::ayy lmao Welcome to the wiki! Reach for the stars and don't look back! 23:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll add you to the members list. you up for a chat NIGHT|yellowHAWK|000000 01:08, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for helping with my articles :) Boskfinka krulofa mamutuf (talk) 15:24, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Looks like a fairly intimidating wall of text at first glance. Best way to solve problems like that is to revert the page back to the original, like CL did, then work your way back from there. Hey there I was wondering if you had a self-moc, or had plans for one? Just curious. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] Neat-o. I anticipate the completion of it. I'm sure it will be majestic. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] We'll just have to see, I guess... :D --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] Hey there. So you just uploaded a file to the site and didn't give it a filename. Normally, this wouldn't present much of an issue, but it appears someone else previously uploaded a IMG_2259.jpg file, which means your version of the image has replaced the previous version and is now on Vican8's userpage. I've restored the file back to its original form so as to prevent confusion. Could you perhaps re-upload your file with a different name? Cheers. Erm, why? I think you need to re-read my earlier message. Like I said, in uploading your file as IMG_2259.jpg, Wikia automatically generated a message saying that there was a pre-existing file of that name. In proceeding with the upload, you replaced that pre-existing file with your image, causing it to show up on someone's userpage. It's called a File Name Conflict. You quite literally replaced an image that was already in use when you uploaded the photo. I corrected this mistake and notified you. That being said, you should really be in the habit of creating a destination filename for your images by now. As you can imagine, there are a finite number of IMG_xxxx.jpg filenames. Please consider this in future. Not to worry. You can always teleport the file to a different namespace then I could delete the unwanted current filename. Thanks for the help. "Suck it blue-I mean, red. ****, you know what I mean!" - Dick Simmons That's okay. Take as long as you need. Pit! Put on your page, not the image! y u copy the source coding!? Y U DO DIS PIT Regarding "Wikify" revision Hello, Pitcat. I hope this message finds you well. I just found an email notification that said that you'd edited my "Nalu (NGW)" article. I've taken a look at the article in question (and taken a brief refresher on the Manual of Style and Layout Guide), but I'm still a little confused about what exactly it is I need to change besides the obvious 'fill in the blank' portions. Do you just want me to remove the blank lines and ellipses (…)? Is there something in particular that I need to add? Would you mind being a little more specific please? Just out of curiosity, is there any particular reason why 'unapproved' articles need to be deleted? Is it not enough to put the "Needs to be Wikified" notice on it? Though my current lifestyle keeps me somewhat busy, I do have a little time to brainstorm ideas for my stories and characters. However, it's not easy, so most of my concepts are still works in progress. I was actually thinking about updating a few of my articles (including the Nalu one) with some new ideas sometime soon, but I was hoping to do this after I'd made these ideas a little more concrete. Could you please tell me specifically what parts you think need modification? I haven't had any problems about potential deletion in the past few months, so I'm curious (and a little worried) about what's changed. I'd rather not have any of my pages deleted after all the work I put into them. I'd probably have to type up the entire article again from the beginning, which would be rather tiring with some of my longer articles. From my previous experiences, it seems that copy-pasting from my Word docs of the articles doesn't always work very well. Thank you for your time and please take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 02:20, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Regarding "Wikify" revision (again) Hello, Pitcat. Thank you for your reply and the clarification. Adding infoboxes for Nalu (and Pano as well) is on my to-do list, though I might need to carefully consult one of the tutorials here. I'll probably want to use the 'multiple form' character infoboxes since I have Matoran characters that become Toa (and at least one who goes on to become a Turaga). Do I need to put the infobox text near the top of the page under the quotes line to position it correctly on the page? I'm still new to the whole programming-esque language the template seems to use. I hope I don't mess up my own articles by accident. ^^; Also, what do I do if I don't have an image of the character? I don't have any concept sketches or even MOC photos. (I don't even have Bionicle pieces to make any MOCs right now.) Can I just leave the image section blank, or do I need some kind of "Sorry, this image is unavailable" pic? Where would I get one of those? Would you mind telling me what grammar errors you found aside from the 'unnecessary paragraph cut-offs'? The paragraph structure is somewhat awkward at the moment since Nalu's story is still a work in progress. Back when I first created the article, I was hoping to expand on it once I'd gotten a few more ideas and thought it would be more convenient if I separated certain sentences to make the article easier to look over and edit. The quotes section was left as a 'fill in the blank' so that I'd be able to quickly insert a quote once I'd come up with one. I'd originally planned to visit my CBW articles more frequently to edit them. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get back to working on my Bionicle concepts for a long while for various reasons, so my articles were left as they were. ^^; Ah, I think you may have misunderstood what I was saying. I said that I might have to retype the entire article if it was deleted from the CBW site. I've had at least one WIP article deleted before I could finish it properly because I'd taken an extended 'break' to attend to other things that required my attention. When I was rebuilding the deleted article, I tried to copy-paste the text from my Word doc of the article. It didn't work well at the time, and the text kept coming out strangely for some reason. I'll have to check to see if this is still the case. Thank you for your time and please take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 04:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) A Reply Hello, Pitcat. Thank you for your reply. I can certainly agree that being more active on this site could have helped me avoid issues like editing and potential deletion. However, I was (and still am, to some extent) undergoing a great deal of stress due to certain events in my life, enough to affect my well-being. I hope you can understand that I wouldn't be able to focus on my CBW articles very often or easily find inspiration for new ideas under such circumstances. I'm actually planning on adding some new information very soon to make my articles a little more complete. I may not have all of my ideas completed yet, but I can at least try to get the ones I do have a little more 'cleaned up'. When I am finished updating (for this month at least since I might add more later), I hope my pages will be a bit more in accordance with the Wiki's standards. Thank you for your time and please take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 07:47, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. DFaceG (talk) 03:00, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Updated article "Nalu (NGW)" Hello, Pitcat. How are you doing? I hope this message finds you well. I managed to update my "Nalu (NGW)" article. Is it looking a little better than before? I managed to make the overall description of the character a little more complete and deleted some unnecessary blank areas. I plan on adding an infobox, but that might have to wait until this weekend when I have a little more time to devote to updating my CBW articles. Is that alright? The editing window seems to have changed a bit since I last used it, so it almost feels like I'm using the 'Carve' feature for the first time again. Also, I'm trying to format my quotes so that the line spacing between the contents of each quote section will be as small as the spacing within a paragraph (the way they do on the official Bionicle Wiki and on some of the pages here). I'm not sure how to accomplish that though. Would you mind giving me some tips if you do know how to do that? I would like to be able to have quotes between two characters in the same scene without having a huge gap of line spacing between them. Thank you for your time and please take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 14:52, January 26, 2016 (UTC) A reply Hello, Pitcat. Thank you for your reply. I'm glad to hear that my article now meets the Wiki's standards. I hope that I'll gradually be able to get all of my articles completed. I'll do my best to make my articles clean-looking from now on. Interestingly, it seems that someone called DeltaStriker (who seems to be an administrator) decided to make some edits to my page just a few minutes ago. Apparently, he added an infobox to my Nalu article after I saved the new draft. He even fixed that issue with the quote that I mentioned in my last message. I'm certainly grateful for the help, and I will have to thank and talk with him about that later. However, I must admit that I was hoping to work on that myself to gain some experience for creating future articles. Just out of curiosity, are administrators allowed to make unrequested changes to articles even if they have the "Please do not add to it without the writer's permission" notice? ^^; I'm also not sure why some of the text in the 'Changes made' window seem to show "span" code when I don't recall doing anything of that nature. I only typed in the words without really tweaking them as far as I can tell. Thank you for your time and please take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 15:42, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Actually, that tag is optional. Depends on the user's preference but is by no means mandatory. Hopefully this is where I go for this sort of question. Anyways, you mentioned earlier that my Cellik page needs an infobox. I'm having trouble creating one, however, and would like some assistance. Thank you very much. 'Sup Hey, Pit! How nice of you to dub me as your friend already! Since we’re here, I’d like to know:How do you make those sweet fingers on mocs? Thank you for your time.ToaDiablex 17:52, March 29, 2016 (UTC) A Formal Invitation You are not invited. Thanks for the tip, as well as the fixed sig(Didn’t realize it was broken; could had sworn I got the code right). I've been seeing a lot of people make such great fingers on figures that weren't Axonn, and just wanted to know how.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 17:56, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thank-you Pitcat-Ca. I have taken your advice and donned a Great Krana. All obsticles must be removed... ToaGonel (talk) 20:20, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I’m confused. Did you use Bio/HF arms for the fingers, or did you use normal minifigure arms? I tried minifigure arms and got no results (unless I did something wrong).[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 23:01, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Ah, that makes more sense. Well, I better get back to murdering minifigs!!![[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 03:41, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Meet me on chat. Glad that you finished it! :D Huh. Guess I'm not the only one who thought Aegis was a cool name. [[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 20:05, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Pages Up For Adoption Hello, Pitcat, is it alright if I claim the four pages found in Candidates for adoption? While I don’t intend on posting stories just yet, I’d actually hate to see these pages go. I plan to edit them and Wikify them, and keep the original content there as well. Upon doing so, I will go the road of Wikipedia’s various Transformers and comic book character articles and add my own incarnation of the character in a different section. I hope that’s all right. Like I said, I don’t want to see these pages go, and I’m not exactly sure how I should handle the matter.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 22:00, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey, would still like to know if it's okay if I adopt those pages. Again, I'd really hate to see them die like this, ajd one already has...[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 15:35, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Ok...? Talk | Stories'' '' '' Hey, after someone adopts the page, and the adopted stamp has been there for a while, is it safe to claim it totally as your own?[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] Hey man. I don't know what I specifically need to do and fix to get my stuff to the wiki standard. Can ya help and tell me what's wrong?Eclivonian Warrior 355 (talk) 04:18, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I actually just recently adopted the page Xvla. I was wondering if I could completely claim it since the owner has been gone for quite some time now.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] Thanks. Btw, I apologize for flooding your page with questions about essentially nothing. I thought I would need proper permission first. And I didn’t know Hau. Turns out it was much easier than I expected…[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] No!!! what can I do to make it up? What in the name of Thode could I do? (thanks, btw. I didn’t think the Adopted part had much info.)[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] Pfft, You wish. "Gets down and breakdances instead". You should have Bobdo make a gif of Thode doing it instead.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] You Almost Actual Person no u Signature I know it's supposed to be a joke with the big comic sans font and everything, but your signature is obscuring what you're writing along with blocking any hyperlinks written above it. Would you be okay with downsizing it? -- 12:11, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Pitcat, I don't think you realize how rude and inconsiderate it is to make your signature so large. While people may not always treat the voting page as seriously as they should (what with the recent rise in meme-nominations)[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']]'' there are some of us gentlemen who wish to see the reasons something is voted for and perhaps integrate this into the next nomination. When you hide your message (when you do leave one) it is actually quite irksome and irritating. Consider this a warning. [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] (XP) I guess it's something -- 10:48, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Heya Thank you, it was quite an effort to write! I'll be hopping onto the Discord somewhere today or tomorrow, so see you 'round there! Toa Fairon ' Alright, thanks for letting me know. It'll take a while to get used to, but hey. Leeeeeeeena (talk) 13:04, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Don't talk to me or my Fatorak ever again. --[[User:BIONICLEToa|'BIONICLE]][[User talk:BIONICLEToa|'Toa']] May the speed of Pohatu be with you. 01:16, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Um hi it's been a while and you might not remeber me but hello again. --[[User:Gwideon|'Gwideon']] [[User talk:Gwideon|'aka NIGHTHAWK']] 20:07, October 18, 2019 (UTC)